


Mine to use

by Irene_Adlerr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Adlerr/pseuds/Irene_Adlerr
Summary: Jaime Lannister was a traitor, a murderer and undoubtedly a man without honour. So why the queen Daenerys Targaryen had pardoned him?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Mine to use

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please let me know if there is any mistake.

**I.**

When he first saw her, he knew all the rumors and stories were true. She was painfully beautiful, a woman to kill and to die for. Before this moment, she was only a tale from foreign lands, about a silver haired queen with three dragons who freed millions of people and converted them all into her followers. It was too mesmerizing to be true.

But it was. It was all true. Seating in the Iron Throne in front of him, she had won every battle. She conquered all the cities of the former Slaver's Bay, now Dragon's Bay, she crossed the Narrow Sea, won the war against the dead, won the war against Cersei.

Cersei. His dead sister and his dead lover. Killed by his own hand. He supposed he was also the Queenslayer now. He could already hear the whispers on his back. If he survives. If the silver queen allows him to survive.

He was being held by the members of her Queensguard when she first spoke to him.

\- Why should I let you live, Kingslayer?

\- Because you won your last war thanks to me. I killed Cersei.

He could hear the surprise of the others in the throne room. The beggining of the whispers.

\- You killed two of the last four kings, one of them was my father. It appears that I have no reason to trust you.

\- Do as you please, your grace. But be aware that you have nobody to trust now. I am not the one to worry about.

Instead of being killed, he was sent to the dungeons and then passed nights thinking that he was going to die from the cold.

**II.**

  
The second time she saw him, was the first time she wore no pants underneath her dress, and the first time she wore delicate shoes. The first time since she was a kid. She always had the feeling she would need to run away at any time, that she needed to be ready.

Now the kingdom was in peace under her reign, but she wasn't used to it. It was harder to get used to peace than it was to war. At least for her, forged in her dragon's flames, in the heat of battle and in the passion of those moments in time which could change the entire history, stop fighting was the hardest thing.

She felt alone more than anything she went to the dungeons to see her most valuable prisioner. Ser Jorah was dead, also sor Barristan, and Missandei and Jon Snow and Viserion and Rhaegal and everyone she had ever loved. Except for Drogon, Grey Worm and Tyrion, she had nobody. But Tyrion was overhelmed with his duties as Hand of the Queen and Grey Worm become more and more silent since Missandei was taken hostage and killed by Cersei during the siege of King's Landing. They won without taking innocents lifes, after all. But the cost was so high.

The Kingslayer was awake in the middle of the night, just like her. She told the half asleep guards to go away and leave them alone. He thought that the silver haired queen would leave him to die alone in a dirty cell in the cold winter. Tyrion had begged her to free his brother, that he would be useful in the Queensguard, that her father was insane and Cersei was cruel and he did the right thing. Deeply inside, she already knew it.

\- Ser Jaime Lannister.

\- Daenerys Targaryen.

\- You should refer to me as “my queen" or “your grace".

\- Am I going to die in the cold to please you, my queen? Could you please kill me in a faster way? Maybe use your dragon.

\- I will not kill you. Tomorrow you’ll assume as a member of the Queensguard again.

The answer hit him as he looked at her pale face under the torch's fire. Only now he realized how she was so much smaller than him. A tiny and fragile woman. At least in appearence.

\- Why?

\- Your brother interfered for you and I trust his judment. Also, you have no use to me here in the dungeons. I won't spare more blood, your blood, if you agree to serve me in the Queensguard.

\- You'll need me. I saw the mistakes of four kings before you. I'll tell you the truths people are afraid of.

\- Always so arrogant. Even when your life is in my hands.

She stared at his face for a while. He was a handsome man, still. Golden hair, sharp green eyes, always the same daring expression. When the dragon queen was about to leave, she heard his voice once more:

\- I know your bed has been empty since the bastard from the north discovered he was not really a bastard. So sad he had to die, isn't it? – He said with a touch of debouchery. – You may be a good queen, but you always choose wrong when it comes to men. Of course you would choose me. Let me serve you, my queen.

Unlike Catelyn Stark once did, Daenerys didn't answer him.

  
**III.**

  
The third time he saw her, he was already a member of the Queensguard again. With a shinning armour to match his golden hand. No one believed she had pardoned him. Not even Jaime himself.

At that day, he saw her recieve dozens of people, of common people, and listen to their problems in such a caring way that none of the four previous kings were able to do. He was almost convinced she was, in fact, a good queen.

He was given the worst tasks as a member of the Guard, as he was expecting to happen. He had to stay in front of her chamber's door all night, along with other guard who was capable of sleeping during his shift. Jaime wasn't and he knew Daenerys was awake too.

He could hear the noises in her bedroom. For the next five nights, he confirmed she had real trouble sleeping. From the door, Jaime could hear her walking, thinking out loud, and sometimes even taking a bath in the middle of the night. Her sleeping problems were worse than his.

At some point, the other guard stopped coming and only Jaime was standing at her door every night. He wondered why she was trusting him so much.

And then that night happened. She requested her handmaid who didn't came and was nowhere to be found. He saw the queen wearing almost nothing, just a night gown, a transparent night gown, while waiting at the door for the maid.

\- You'll have to prepare me a bath then, Ser Jaime. Bring me hot water.

When he came back, he heard her voice commanding to come in and to close the door after him. He used the three buckets to fill in the tub as she got naked in front of him without a single sign of shame.

He tried to look away, but failed it. How a woman like her was able to ride dragons, to conquer so many lands? He was hypnotized by her pale body as she entered in the hot tub.

\- Now you wash my back.

He couldn't believe what she was doing, but obeyed it anyway, knowledging the little game they were playing. He washed her back with the good hand, his fingers runned through her long hair and then massaged her neck. He felt the queen's shivers as he did it. He waited for her to stand up after he was finished and whispered in her left ear:

\- Is this what you want, my queen? You want me to fuck you?

She didn't asnwer at first and just arched her body to touch his, but he was covered in armour.

\- Undress to me now.

Jaime saw the great Daenerys Stormborn, the queen of the Seven Kingdoms lay naked on the bed to wait for him to undress. He smirked in her direction before struggling to get rid of the armour with one hand.

\- I knew you would choose wrong again, my queen.

\- And you should know better than to let me waiting so much.

He knew she wasn’t going to help and tried his best to undress in the fastest way possible. Jaime felt her hungry eyes on his erection as soon as he got naked. She stood up and got on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

The knight tasted her lips for the first time in a voracious kiss and knew it was all going to be a downfall after that. There was no scape from her.

Daenerys tried to push him in order to make him fall on the bed, but he hold both of her hands instead. Of course she was going to fight for control.

\- I'm not a member of your Queensguard tonight.

\- You are what I say you are, Ser. – Her breathe got heavier as he started to kiss her neck.

\- Oh, I don't think so, my queen. Not tonight.

With this words, he made her fall on the bed and climbed on top of her. Just the weight of his body was enough to keep her fragile frame where he wanted. But the queen was no longer complaining when he took her lips again while massaging her right boob.

\- Tonight you're mine to use.

\- You shouldn't play with fire, Ser.

His hand made an exploration on her body until he found the center between her legs and started to move his fingers in circles.

\- Already so wet for me. But was that a complaint that I heard? – He then moved his fingers a little bit slower, teasing her. – Does my queen wants me to stop?

\- No. – The answer came almost imediatly. – No. I need you to fuck me.

\- As you wish.

Her nails got buried on his back the moment he entered her in one single thrust, barely giving her time to adjust before starting to rail. All she was able to do was moan his name.

\- I knew this was what you wanted since the moment you entered my cell. – He bited her neck, wanting to leave a mark. – I knew this was how you wanted to be treated.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as her body arched towards him, as a beg for Jaime to increase the rhythm, to fuck her harder. Daenerys wasn't so fragile, after all. And he was more than satisfied to make her desire come true.

\- If you continue being so loud the whole castle is going to listen to us. – His good hand went to her mounth and made her taste herself on his fingers.

\- Let them listen.

She was already feeling orgasm getting closer and closer when his hand found the way to her neck. Such a thin neck, he could almost close his fist around it.

\- Open your eyes, my queen. – Jaime spoke with his domineering tonw one more time. – I want you to look me in the eyes when you come. I want you to see who is doing this to you.

He saw her green orbs again again for only a matter of seconds before she started to get even tighter around him. He felt a strong bite on his shoulder when the climax hit her. What a fierce little thing she was.

His own orgasm came no more than a few thrusts after, like a violent wave tooking him, making Jaime spill his thick seed all inside her.

The knight had just lied on the bed, tired and covered in sweat when he heard the queen's voice:

\- As soon as you stop coming to my bed or speak about this to anyone, you're back at the dungeons and maybe I won't be so merciful next time. You are the one who is mine to use, Ser Jaime.

He smirked without saying a word in response. This was the reason why he had been pardoned. Sounded like a promise he was able to keep, in the end.


End file.
